


继承者

by gattoindex



Series: Kids [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, The Transformers: Lost Light
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 注①：原作漫画并没有这个战役，此处致敬JR的同人小说Eugenesis，音速峡谷是最后大决战的战场之一





	继承者

又一个美好的早晨。

旋刃像往常一样晃荡进餐厅，“嘿，小补，是我的光镜频闪了吗，一清早你就在读数据板？”他大惊小怪地俯下头，黄色单光镜瞪得溜圆，“看啥呢？老通的报告吗？”

“没……没什么。”小舰长竟然流露出了一点点窘迫——某种出现在他的脸上显得十分违和的表情。他快速翻过数据板，不想让对方看到上面的内容。

但这招显然对旋刃毫无用处，他伸出爪手蛮不讲理地一把抢了过来，“什么东西——塞伯坦内战重大战役实录？无聊，难道船上还有谁不知道这些的？我们可整整过了400万年那种渣样的日子。”他随手把数据板扔给补天士，又拖着腿走向领餐台。

“塞伯坦有出版过这本书？”邻桌的擎天柱转过头，和善地问道，“谁写的？”

“发条整理编撰的，还没有出版。”补天士放下数据板，从餐盘上挖了一大块油酪塞进嘴里，“我先拿来看看。”

“写得怎么样？”一旁真正在看通天晓工作日报的威震天插话道，“我还挺好奇汽车人会怎么描述这场战争。”

“哦，不是那种文学类的，就是战斗状况的记录。我已经粗粗看了一遍，正准备挑些重要的再看看。”补天士拿起一条能量棒含在嘴里咬来咬去，“真奇怪，大家都对斯曼兹、谢尔曼、地狱角这些战役十分关注，发条留给它们的篇幅也最多。但我觉得——难道最重要的不应该是音速峡谷战役①吗？这场战役显然是重要的转折点。在此之前，汽车人其实一直处于被动的战略防守状态，或许是因为我们确实没有准备好，但更可能的是在心理上仍然拒绝承认塞伯坦真的已经陷入了一场遍及全球的内战。但之后我们终于开始转入战略反攻阶段。”他把食物咽了下去，兴高采烈地自顾说着，“说起来那场战斗有很多戏剧性的地方。汽车人的重型装甲车部队首次亮相，他们使用了锻金实验室在战争期间最重要的研究成果之一——中子防护装甲。霸天虎情报部门几乎用尽了一切手段，但直到战争结束都没有得到关于它的秘密……”

威震天和擎天柱没有作声，却彼此交换了一个意味深长的眼神。

#.#.#

“怎么了，补天士？”擎天柱跟着小舰长离开背离记，来到船舱外。

“哦，擎天柱。”补天士耸耸肩，“没什么。我只是……想出来透透气。”

擎天柱走了过来，坐到补天士旁边，“是因为救护车和漂移吗？我最近一直在补习寻光号的情况，知道你曾经和漂移……”

“噢噢，不是，绝对不是。”补天士连忙摆手，“他们很好，我很高兴看到漂移能安定下来。”

“我想，能让你离开派对的，肯定不是什么简单的事。”

“就像能让你参加派对的那种？”

擎天柱笑笑，没有理会对方显而易见的转移话题意图，“因为我的人生已经重新启程，而这一次，我打算用新的方式去享受它。但你看起来显然是有心事。”

补天士用脚尖蹭了蹭船舱外壁，过了好一会儿才抬头看着擎天柱，“我在想……是不是永远就这样了？”

擎天柱没有急于开口，耐心等待对方继续。

“我曾经希望自己会建立更伟大的功绩，但现在却还只是一个舰长——不，我对寻光号非常满意，这是我的家，还有最亲密的同伴，我希望能永远和他们在一起。但……”

他记忆中那个尼昂的年轻人，热情、坚决，好胜心强，又有点儿莽撞，几乎天生就具备领导者所必须的素质。但和自己不同的是，补天士从未把责任感视为某种负担，他从容坦然地接受它——或许这就是为什么他佩戴领导模块时的感受是那种畅快淋漓的喜悦。

“但总好像还缺点什么。”擎天柱接下这句话。“这很正常，补天士。事实上，如果你不这么想我反而要觉得奇怪。”

“真的？你不觉得我太贪心，或者野心太大之类的？”

“我们全都会有这样的渴望。立于平凡之上，看得更远，渴望更多。只要在正确的道路上，这种愿景必然能引领民众创造更美好的世界。”

“呃——道路……”

“不，”擎天柱笑了，“我可没打算给你来一场说教。你应该探索自己的道路，那不会是我的也不会是威震天的。肯定不是，历史已经证明我们俩真是糟透了。”

“嘿，这可不是我说的。虽然……我的意思是……可能真的有一点……”

“所以抛开立场的学习和纳为己用对一位明智的决策者而言，是十分必要的。”

“什么？你怎么知道我在……老铁桶他——”

擎天柱从子空间里掏出一块数据板，“不是威震天告诉我的，我在背离记捡到了这个。”

补天士盯着数据板，慢慢伸出手接过它，“你知道我在学习他的军事和政治理论，却并不生气？”

“为什么要生气？”擎天柱温和地反问了一句。

“这些……”补天士胡乱比划了一下，“造就了一个在宇宙中实施机械种族主义的暴君。”

“不是这些造成了这一点，而驱使你去学习的动机也与此无关。一切取决于你的意图。”

“所以，你对这些东西并不反感？”

“别忘了我可曾经赞同过他的一些观点。而且威震天的确是一位擅长运用意识形态，并深具军事谋略的领导者。”

“你们俩绝对是职业互吹。”补天士扮了个鬼脸，“他差不多也是这么说的。”

“我们肯定也有很多不那么一致的观点。”擎天柱在面罩下微笑。

“这就是说，我也可以来问你？”补天士一下子抬起头，开心得像是在发光——就像多年前的小热破，“事实上，我真的有很多问题，想要听你们从各自不同的角度来阐释。”

“当然可以，你知道在哪里能找到我。”擎天柱点点头，“现在，回背离记去吧，派对可以没有我，但一定不能没有你。”

“好嘞。”补天士欢快地变形，金红跑车一溜烟地消失在气密门里。

“完事了？”

背后传来一个声音。擎天柱转过头，看着舰体阴影中走出的高大机体。“你在偷听？不是应该在舰桥值班吗？”

“通天晓代我了。”

“这可不合规矩。”

“偶尔一次。”

“你都听到了？”

“没多少，但基本也都能猜到。其实，你知道以目前这种情况，那些东西也不一定用得上。不过他突然缠着我说要学。”

“谁知道呢，也许寻光号最终会去往一个宇宙，一个能够成就他的宇宙，而在此之前所发生的一切，都是为了等待那一刻的到来。再说了——”他稍稍停顿了片刻，“就算永远用不上又有什么关系呢？我想他并不真的介意这一点。”

威震天走到擎天柱的身边，“你我又开始致力于同一个目标了。”

擎天柱没有说话，但蓝色光镜带着期许，望向群星的尽头。

**Author's Note:**

> 注①：原作漫画并没有这个战役，此处致敬JR的同人小说Eugenesis，音速峡谷是最后大决战的战场之一


End file.
